highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turambar1
Welcome to my talk page. If you need any help with anything on the HOTD Wiki, or if you just want to chat, you can post below. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~) or simply click the "Signature" button. Old sections and conversations will be removed periodically and added to the archive. -'Turambar1 ' Discussion Archive Old HOTD Wiki Greetings! We noticed you moved from the old hotd wiki to this one... since this is clearly a more successful wiki, and it has a better domain for search engines, we'd like to redirect the old one so that all traffic would come here by default. I want to make sure you're not still in the process of moving over, so that there's nothing left over there at this point that wouldn't already be here. Is this the case? Please let me know on my talk page so we can set that plan in motion. By the way, great work here! Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think it would make the most sense to communicate through the HOTD Answers wiki since that's the one we'll be working on. One of the things I could use some help with is the drop-down menu. When I try and edit it tells me that magic words can only be used in a certain level or something. Under the questions tab I want to have a link to answered and unasnwered questions. name than what should i call them any way thay need catagoryes of gender too Acceptance to Administration Position / Creation of New Pages as well as New Info I'll take it. Thank you for this oppotunity. I shall continue to do whatever I can for this wiki. As a new main topic, could we make a project, if we haven't yet done so already, on translating the information in the "Highschool of the Dead: TV Animation Complete File" guidebook, as well as add the new info to the respective pages? It contains a ton of new information on the characters and other things. Would it be possible? Also, could we add a page on Seto, the female zombie that Saya kills in chapter 29. You know "Stupid sexist bullet"? Orochidayu 03:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I live in the states. I don't officially purchase anything until it gets released stateside, and I highly doubt that the Complete File will ever be translated into English. I looked on scans of the dead and the only the bios for Rei, Saeko, Takagi, and Shizuka were scaned but not translated. I've been to torpeedo tits and haven't seen any translations or raw scans of the art book. Also, on the current projects page, who are Miura, Kawamoto, and Taniuchi? Are they some of Shido's students or someone else? Orochidayu 00:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just given Miura, Taniuchi, and Kawamoto pages. Miura's is pretty much done, but I still need to work on plot summaries for the two girls. After that I'll make one for Tate and those other two girls, but could you give me some good images of them from somewhere? I've looked on every anime blog for HOTD out there and cannot find a single good pic for any of them. Also, you said that all the other stuff is just generic stuff. Could you give me that info anyways just so that I can see what we have? By the way, if you're not doing anything else at the moment, visit Fanfiction.net and go to their HOTD archieve. The story "Fallen Angels" focuses on Shido's students as the main characters. Miura is the main character (though the author Mr. Wang 330 named him Toshio Ozaki) I don't know if it was based on the same character as that anime show Shiki, but he also named Taniuchi and Kawamoto Fumiko Kawamura and Momo Ishihara respectively. Other then that, there aren't any changes to the canon. Get back to me on what you think of it. Orochidayu 05:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you translate the pages (the kanji and hiragana) into English (what program do you use)? Also, you never answered my question on the photo of Tate (the boy who was with Hide). I plan on creating his page soon, but I can't find a good photo of him on the web. Could you look to see if you can find one for me? Orochidayu 23:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Another question: how do you take a screencap? I've never been able to figure out how, and I've been on the web for years. How do you do it? Also, can you give both Hide and Tate their kanji translations somehow (the area where the infobox says Japanese)? Hide's has been left without one for a while and I wasn't able to convert like with most of the other character pages I've written. Orochidayu 03:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Staff Member page Hey, I was looking on the current projects page, and I saw under the "Grammar and General Cleanup" part that if you wanted to commit to doing this go say so on the "Staff Members" page, and I saw that there was no such page, so I was wondering if you wanted that page made or not Hammiams 04:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Where to get files I just saw that Megaupload was shut down. This a disappointment as I downloaded most of the scans from Scans of the Dead and most of them were gained through Megaupload. The question is where are we going to add files for new chapters and other things from now on (whenever Sato-sensei decides to end the hiatus)? Orochidayu 18:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) H.O.T.D. forum hey not sure if you were aware of this but a highschool of the dead forum website popped up less than a month ago and i wanted to let you know http://highschool-of-the-dead.net/forums/portal.php Hammiams 07:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ya I noticed the same thing, but what they have in plan for the forum is beyond me, and I have one way to contact a mod so I'll try to see. Hammiams 03:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok I asked the Moderator and this is what I got back "I have been seeing questions about the Highschool of the dead forum that was posted a while back according to Unknowable Luca (The creator of the forum) it is down due to copyright issue's with his Hosting provider he is currently trying to fix this issue." Hammiams 13:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) And the forum is back up Hammiams 19:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Information placement Hey I was checking out the recent changes just a few minutes ago and I noticed some guy was putting the meaning for all the characters "Kanji" on their pages and I'm not sure if you know what the is so heres an example from Saeko's Page. So I went on google and confirmed what he put but I'm not sure if we should go with this info. Like put in the trivia section, leave it where it is, or just delete it(I don't think we should delete it because its cool to find out what all those markings mean). And I thank you for the Rollback Privileges since I forgot to thank you before. Hammiams 00:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Background suggestion Hi there, this is just a question but do you have any plans for adding a background to the wiki? From personal experience I've seen that the colours of simply red and white on a black background can be somewhat dull. Out of curiosity, I've created a quick concept for a possible background. Kozakuu 04:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hotd wiki BCK concept.jpg|Concept Hotd wiki BCK.jpg|BCK No Problem and Thanks back First of all (since i'm bad at remembering to thank people) I thank you for the admin position. And I'm glad to hear that you will have some time to return to the wiki. Also looking forward to seeing what we can do to make the wiki better. Hammiams 02:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, I've come to notice more and more lately that we do not use chat at all, I was figuring we could use that for throwing out ideas. I do understand why you are using the fourms to do this (or atleast I think I do), but I think we can get some ideas down faster if we use that. The only real set back to this is that you have to have some time put aside for using this way which i've noticed that you don't have that much of. So just give this some though. Hammiams 23:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Holy Crap... that time frame that you said is the exact same time frame I'm normally on. Hammiams 23:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 Rumor hey, im huge fan of hotd, on a facebook page, i heard season 2 is coming this fall, but no sources were given. if u could comfirm this, i would be greatful. :I can't confirm it because it's not true. It's a rumor that came from an artcle written about three weeks ago. There has been no official announcement, and nearly every part of that article is wrong or completely made up.Turambar ''' 19:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Current Projects Page sections Hey Turambar, I noticed when you edited the current projects page you made it to where there are two "Trivia Cleanup" sections, I don't know if this was by mistake or if it was to get a point across. Hammiams 03:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Death to Sorrow 21:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC)hey man, i was trying to put this pic on Takashi's page but the loadout is confusing as hell. this is my first time on a wiki and i have no idea what im doing. please help i took a crack at making a page for the F-4EJ, being my first ever Wiki page i've ever made so i have no idea if its good or not. Death to Sorrow 22:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the fix bra. Death to Sorrow 20:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hey i have two pics for Yamada's page. both of his anime apperance, but i don't know which one to put in. what do you think. Death to Sorrow 17:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If you could do it, I would appreciate it. I dont want to screw it up, know what im sayin'? Plus I don't know were to put it to be honest. :P Death to Sorrow 21:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, thanks for uploading that picture but I had a question. Do you think it would be good to add pages for characters such as the crazy lady from the Takagi estate, the group within the mall aside from Asami, Shimada, and Hiro, etc. or do you think that would be pointless? Death to Sorrow 22:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, me again. I was browsing the wiki and I noticed something that has started to bug me. In the "Takashi's Group" page, the categories are all goofy. I think Saya and Shizuka should be placed in the S category rather than the T and M categories. It would make more sense mainly due to the fact that it would make the categories consistant with one another being based on the character's first names. I also noticed this problem within the Shido's Group, Fujimi Academy Students and faculty, Them, and Takagi Estate Survivors pages. Is there a reason for this? Death to Sorrow 04:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) wiki translations Hey, I've noticed that the guy that you said wanted to translate the wiki into Lithuanian just kind of walked off from that as soon as he made it, so imma gunna be working on that for a bit, and while I'm on this topic is there any other language you want to translate into just so people who can't read english can edit in there own language (I say we do a Japanese one). Think about it. Hammiams 05:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not surprised he didn't go through with it. It takes a lot of work and dedication to translate. We can translate into other languages, but I suggest we find native speakers to help. Translating into Romantic languages (i.e. Spanish, French) and Scandinavian languages using Google would create a farily accurate translation because those languages are similar enough to English. Most other languages, though, are too different and the translations would be hard for people to understand. Japanese is one of the worst. I don't know if you've ever put a block of Japanese text into Google translate, but it comes out as mostly gibberish. Even German, which is English's closest relative, doesn't translate well because of the different sentence structures. If we do translate, I think we should start with either French, Italian, or Spanish. My heaviest site traffic on Scans of the Dead from non-English speaking countries after Germany is France. Next is Italy, and Spanish speaking countries are relatively low. I think we can start with French after the Lithuanian wiki since it will probably be the easiest. After that, I would suggest German since that is the largest non-English fanbase. I don't think we should do a Japanese one because there are probably enough Japanese fansites and it would be a lot of work to end up with something no native speakers can understand. I can't promise that I will be able to help much with the Lithuanian wiki, but I'll try to do what I can.Turambar '''13:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) On Lithuanian wiki after every edit I translate I just put "Google Translated this if you know Lithuanian please correct any and all mistakes". As for German if or when we ever do that I know a few people who are learning/Speaking (fluently) so they could help out. When we hit French and Italian its back to Google Translate, for me at least. Hammiams 14:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I got admin on the Lithuanian wiki and went to import pages, went complete retard mode I had no idea how that even works. I know for a fact you know how to do it can you give a walk through or something because of the videos I was watching I was sitting there going "What?", that or you can just edit once and I can give you Admin. Thanks Hammiams (talk) 06:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Nah its cool vacation is always fun so hope you enjoyed yourself, but I say we just do smaller categories to make it easier. If we just do a huge amount at once we are bound to forget what pages we haven't translated. Hammiams (talk) 22:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I've tried a few times myself, and I can't get anything going. So I guess its back to copy and paste, as far as a template goes for redirecting to here for the histories, i'll see what I can do (more than likely i'm not gunna be able to do it, but worth a shot). Hammiams (talk) 19:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Volumes and Chapters I noticed that all 8 of the volume pages here in Category:Volumes are also put into Category:Chapters. I was thinking, it appears that currently, the descriptions of chapters (labelled acts) are subsections on the volume pages. Would it be okay to create individual pages for each chapter/act? I think this would give us more room to be descriptive and it would be easier to navigate shorter pages and stuff. Then the volume pages could link to them and provide a summary of the chapters overall without being overly detailed. I've seen individual chapter pages on some other manga/anime wikis like naruto and beelzebub, so I thought it would be cool here too. Supposing this were acceptable, I am wondering, would you want the pages to be called Chapter X or Act X? Chapter's pretty standard but Act is more concise and seems to fit with how they are titled here. If you want Act I could create an Act category to use for those pages and export the subsections. +Y 19:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay so in that case you'd prefer Category:Acts to be in the Category:Manga rather than Cat:Chapters. Works for me. I normally only default to chapters because whenever they use alternate titles for their numbering system I'm rarely aware of them. In this case I suppose a volume is a published compilation of acts. :What would you do in the situation where the same noun is used for the anime episodes as is used for manga chapters though? I'm imagining if this might've occured in some series. In that case I'd probably give it to whatever came first, usually the manga, and use 'episode' for the anime? +Y 22:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I'll do my best to contribute :D - Fornever Admin HelloI see we have very few admins and I was thinking may I be a admin I am a active person on this wiki Thank you Veldorn01772 (talk) 10:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Thank you Turambar1 for the responce. If the position becomes avaliable. Please keep me in mind and hopefully you will bring good news. Thank you. - Veldorn01772 (talk) 14:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Pics Whats up dude, I got these pics and im not sure were to put them. Any ideas? Highschool-of-the-dead-kohta-hirano.jpg CI 58998 1330895064.jpg Highschool-of-the-dead-saya-takagi.jpg Highschool-of-the-dead-takashi-komuro.jpg CI 68847 1355620475.jpg Rei's File.jpg ThanksDeath to Sorrow (talk) 06:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Blog Posts Hey man, I hate to bug yah but is their anyway to remove a blog post. every time I see the posts about the Userbox updates I posted over the past couple of months they fill the entire page and its somewhat of a eye sore.Death to Sorrow 00:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Adim Sure! i understand that you're busy and I would be more than happy to contribute to the wiki even more by being an Admin.Death to Sorrow 02:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the service. Well, you do what you need to do, I understand we all have things that we need to deal with before having time to do stuff like this. And out of respect i'm going to let you keep you're admin position, and I hope to see you around here soon. Either way hope you have a good time with what you are doing now, take it easy dude and thanks for you're years of service around here. Hammiams 13:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi ___________________________________________________________________________________________ hello founder i was wondering if you could enable the message wall function if not i understand but for now goodbye Ink dismay (talk) 21:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC)